


A Certain Wife

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sudden footsteps didn't seem to bother Charles Croydon.





	A Certain Wife

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sudden footsteps didn't seem to bother Charles Croydon. He remained near his bed. He never forgot about superstitious Salem townspeople tying Sarah Croydon to a stake and burning her recently. Charles never ran after Sarah's charred spirit materialized. He kissed Sarah and embraced her. His wife before and after death. 

 

THE END


End file.
